


Maybe I Will

by PagebyPaige



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M, bus days, for my lovely friend sayuri, shes a sweetheart btw, tbp, tbp era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: A fluffy frerard set during tbp era (projekt revolution era really) based loosely on something my dear friend wrote and not-so-loosely on a certain video





	Maybe I Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Sirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Sirius/gifts).



> Based not at all loosely on this video: https://youtu.be/mzs4HMJCsFM
> 
> This is more of my kind of writing, and I've been going way out of my comfort zone lately, so expect more like this in the future. However, I'll write requests so long as it's a pairing/scenario I'm okay with.
> 
> Enjoy!

This was one of their wildest sets so far, and it wasn't even half over. Though, really, what were they expecting? Projekt Revolution was just insane all around. Because of this, it was no surprise when about four songs in Frank somehow managed to cut his finger and smeared the blood down the side of Gerard's face. The next couple of songs went as normally as was possible during an MCR set. Until 'Prison.' When they passed the first chorus, Gerard pranced himself over to Frank, and the smirk on his face reflected in both of their eyes.

The Jumbotron magnified the way Frank's eyes widened when Gerard pulled the mic away and whispered into his ear.

"I'll get you back for that," he chuckled smugly. He then sauntered in his dramatic way back towards center stage, picking up exactly where he left off. Frank scrambled to get his fingers back on the frets of his guitar and figure out how to breathe again as he contemplated what exactly Gerard might have in store for him.

Frank didn't have to wait long, though, before Gerard beckoned them with a finger behind his back and they advanced on each other. Suddenly Ray's guitar got unnecessarily loud and they figured he knew he was going to have to be compensating for some kind of distracting prank in a moment. Frank played violently for a moment until he reached Gerard, and just as he was letting his fingers loosen their death grips on the neck of the guitar, Gerard was grabbing him around the back of the head and kissing him. Hard. He let go of everything, his guitar dangling between their hips as he grabbed for any part of Gerard he could get his hands on and Gerard pulled them closer together, sweaty foreheads sliding together. Too soon, Gerard put a palm to his jaw and shoved him off with a flourish.

Frank was still flushed and panting as they finished the song, and he could see in Gerard's eyes that he wasn't the only one who thought it ended too soon. Frank tried not to think too hard about the fact that for the first time, Gerard kissed him first. He tried not to think about how maybe this wasn't just a stage thing, or at least maybe it didn't have to be. He tried not to think about it because as soon as they left the stage, it was as if their heated kisses had never happened. Frank figured he should probably take what he could get, but this time was different. This time, Gerard had started it.

When they left the stage, sweaty and exhausted, Frank couldn't decide whether to be devastated or relieved. He was, of course, ready to get back to the bus and take a fucking nap, but he knew as soon as he did, today's set would be just another thing for him to store away in his memory. Another thing to wish for.

So when he finally dragged his own lazy ass to the bus, he was surprised to find Gerard sitting on his bunk, _vibrating_. Gerard was shaking so badly it was like he was trying to de-freeze or something.

"Gerard?" Frank asked tentatively, not sure if he wanted the answer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine, Frank," Gerard tried to sound snappy but he just sounded cold. If you knew him as well as Frank did, though, you'd know that this wasn't cold Gerard. This was borderline-anxiety-attack Gerard.

"Hey, what's got you so fucked up?" Frank asked gently. Gerard shook his head vehemently.

"No." He said, tone adamant and somewhat steady.

"Come _on_ , Gerard." Frank persisted. "Spit it the fuck out."

"I, just, fuck, I don't know what to say," Gerard said, sounding defeated.

"That's okay, Gee, but try?" Frank wasn't giving up. He sat himself beside Gerard and tilted his head, waiting.

"I- can I just, um, fuck." Gerard let his head fall downwards again.

"What were you tryin' to say, Gerard?"

"It's stupid, sorry, I shouldn't have thought it-"

"Gerard, whatever it is, it's _fine_. Just tell me."

"Can I, um," Gerard kind of flailed his arms in the general vicinity of Frank's shoulders. Frank gave an encouraging nod and Gerard gripped his shoulders tightly, pulling him in for another heated kiss, less rushed and more passionate than before. Frank felt himself falling into Gerard's embrace as the long artist's fingers wound into the short hair at the back of his head. At the same time, he wanted to jump up and down and scream at the sudden adrenaline surge he was feeling. _Gerard was kissing him. Again. Off stage._ It was all too much, and Frank froze. Gerard pulled back almost instantly, holding Frank at arm's length.

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have done that..."

"Oh my god, _Gerard_ ," Frank practically groaned. "Don't be fucking sorry, _oh my god_."

"Then why'd you-"

"Gerard."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to do this, um, off stage thing more often?" Gerard's face split into one of his infectious grins, showing off the rows of tiny teeth that Frank had probably stared at for way too long for it to be normal.

"Frank Iero, are you trying to ask me out?"

"Depends," Frank replied cockily.

"If it depends on my answer, honey, I think this'll suffice," Gerard said, pulling Frank in by the hair for another kiss.

"Yeah," Frank panted when they finally broke apart. "I've got my answer."

They wrapped themselves up in Gerard's covers and Frank curled in Gerard's side.

"You're warm," he murmured, content.

"Mmhm," Gerard replied. "Fuck," he said, speaking up again suddenly after a moment of silence. "I've wanted to do that forever."

"Yeah? How long's forever?" Frank asked.

"I don't know, really."

"Why the wait?"

"You always... did it.... first," Gerard sounded like he was forcing the words out.

"Hey, I waited five years to kiss you, so I was takin' every chance I got," Frank defended. "What's your excuse?"

"I was scared you thought it was just a stage thing, y'know?"

"Gerard Way, I joined your fucking band in hopes of gettin' to kiss you," Frank sounded shocked.

"Well then we've wasted enough fuckin' time, huh," Gerard smirked, inches away from Frank's face.

"Fuck yeah," Frank grinned. Gerard tightened the grip he had around Frank's back, and Frank wriggled his arms up between them to wrap around Gerard's neck. Gerard drew their lips together again and Frank never wanted the moment to end.

Frank was pleasantly warm, snuggled under the covers and pressed up against Gerard.

"Can I take you out for coffee sometime?" Frank asked when they pulled apart to breathe.

"You know me too well," Gerard sighed. "Now sleep." Gerard pulled Frank tight into his chest and they both quickly fell asleep.

They woke up to Mikey banging around a few feet away from them. The first thing Gerard did when they woke up was press his lips to Frank's as if to say, "I didn't dream this, right?" and Frank kissed him back to say, "No, and I don't think I did either." Frank smiled against Gerard's lips and tried to pull away when he heard Mikey's voice. However, Gerard held him fast.

"Oh look, they're awake," Mikey said sarcastically. "A-and kissing." He awkwardly turned his back and retreated down the hall. As soon as they heard a door slam behind him, Gerard let Frank breathe again and they both burst out laughing.

"Fuck, that was hilarious," Gerard said through giggles.

"What're you gonna do next time, tell him we fucked in his bunk?" Frank laughed and he felt Gerard's body against his, shaking with laughter.

"Maybe I will," Gerard said, fake determined. They busted out laughing all over again.

"You will what?" Mikey asked, a disapproving look already painted across his features.

He glowered down at them.

"I fucking _dare_ you to hurt him, Frank, you see what happens," he said threateningly.

"Mmhm," Gerard mocked from behind Frank's back, his arms still locked around his waist. "Big, bad Mikey will come and get you."

Mikey jerked his head up indignantly.

"Fine, fucking suit yourself, Gerard." He huffed and Gerard started laughing again.

"I'll be okay," he said, pulling Frank even closer. Frank let his head drop back onto Gerard's shoulder and he nuzzled his neck.

"I'm fucking leaving," Mikey announced. He slammed the door behind him again and Frank would've been laughing if he wasn't kissing Gerard. Again.

And he would continue to do so for years to come.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos (pester me until I get shit done) are appreciated!


End file.
